


Halamshrial Ball

by Robin_Alex



Series: Stories of Freyna Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Alex/pseuds/Robin_Alex
Summary: If you would think that Freyna would never have the grace to gain the approval of the Orlesian court, then you would be very wrong.





	Halamshrial Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I probably spelt some things wrong but whatever.

If you would think that Freyna would never have the grace to gain the approval of the Orlesian court, then you would be very wrong. The Dalish elf, dressed in fine white silks accented in red, like blood on the snow. Her grey eyes like steel giving nothing away, her sharp words leaving nobles speechless. She shocked the Orlesian court that day, they will always remember Inquisitor Lavellan.

She moved with tact and grace that seemed unlike the elven warrior. She moved around the room with long even strides, stopping to speak with guests. When she spoke she spoke with an even tone and words that spoke highly of the inquisition, she tactfully doged personal questions then continued on her way. 

She ignores the insults. Knife-ear, Rabbit, Elf Savage, Dalish. The names roll off the tongues of the nobles, and Freyna keeps moving a small smile on her face.

She picks up gossip with the flick of an ear, sipping wine and looking at paintings on the wall or, while speaking with other guests. She leaves Leliana with every bit of dirt she gets.

But when she disappears from the crowd and heads into other parts of the palace, she’s different. The mask falls and she's smiling again real this time, happier away from the fake smiles, the lies and all the horrible dancing. She lets her anger at the insults to her heritage by killing the Venatori in the palace.

Orlais will never be a comfortable place for her, but she’ll play their game, for now.


End file.
